


Bachelorette Parties, Bridesmaids and Best Friends

by DinosaurTheology



Series: Johnny and Dora [10]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Conversations, F/M, Fights, Firefighters, Fluff, Friendship, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinosaurTheology/pseuds/DinosaurTheology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's bachelorette party goes pear shaped. A kind fireman themed stripper, who's also a real fireman, helps out. She and Rosa talk. Amy really wants a cigarette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bachelorette Parties, Bridesmaids and Best Friends

**Author's Note:**

> B99 isn't mine but I love it.

Rosa and Amy sweltered in the late summer heat outside of the Savage Men male strip revue on 22 West 39th Street in Manhattan. It wasn't technically in their area of jurisdiction but... this was the sort of night that technical niceties had never been intended for and only the most tortured squad room logic could make what transpired fit into any possible category of reasonable police work. As with most things her sergeant's exam handbook had a chapter on it. Terry, she knew, was going to spend the next day buried under a pile of paperwork heavier than one of his squat workouts.

Amy fought the urge to light up by popping a Juicy Fruit original flavor into her mouth. It's not quite her smooth, mentholated e-cig or even that heavenly blend of tobacco known as the Virginia Slim to its friends and neighbors but things were what they were and she was, so to speak, eating for two. She patted her stomach, the only part of her body more swollen than her ankles and feet, and said, "It's gonna be a while before you can bum smokes off Mom, kid."

Rosa raised an eyebrow. "You get cracked on the head in there or just gone round the bend?"

She shrugged. "About to go round the bend if I can't light up soon." She shivers in spit of the hot, close air and smell of diesel exhaust from straight delivery trucks. "I think I did get knocked once or twice, though."

"Not long until you're smoking like a structure fire again, Santiago." She frowned. "But you ought to get someone to take a look at you, at least, you know, check your pupils and shit."

"It's okay. Really."

"I don't know, mija. You took a pretty bad crack on the head back there. That fight got raw."

"Nah," Amy said. "Why are you so fired up for the idea? Do you think that fire fighter over there is cute or something?"

Rosa almost cracks a smile. "Not my type."

"Really? Cause I am the least single person in the world and even I can appreciate the heat that Barry is throwing off." Barry, the dancer performing as "Fireman Superheat" at the club that night, had turned out to actually be a sergeant with the FDNY working off Ladder 106 on Greenpoint Avenue and fully trained paramedic. Much as she or any of her brothers and sisters in blue (especially Jake) might find them annoying... sometimes the landsharks came in handy.

"Really," Rosa said.

"Why?" Amy tried to frown and can't quite figure it out. Maybe she got bopped a little harder than she thought when those female bouncers that looked like bit players in a Gertrude Stein novel had taken exception to Gina's enthusiastic addition to "Stupid Sexy Sanders'" politically themed dance routine. And then the Kimye cosplayers had gotten involved and matters had gone really ass over teakettle.

"Because he's more likely to save a life than take one, I guess," Rosa said. She doesn't mention Adrian. Boyfriends, fiances and husbands don't exist at a bachelorette party, even a blown one.

Amy did giggle now. It's not, really, but maybe because she's tired and has just been dead in the middle of a truly asinine situation this sounds like the funniest thing she's heard all year, maybe in her life. "That's an odd criteria for choosing a man."

Rosa shrugged. "I'm all fucked up, I guess. It's probably the nuns' fault."

This felt a little closer to the truth than was comfortable and as such managed to kill the buzz Amy had built from a peach crush, pink passion and minor head injury. "Aw, don't say that."

"Why?"

"Just... don't say it." It felt wrong, somehow, that her friend would still feel things like this when it seemed like she'd gotten her shit together, at least a little bit.

"Okay, okay. Don't go into premature labor on me or something."

 

Barry ambled over to them, still wearing his tear-away turnout pants and suspenders but now, at least, having draped a soft, dark blue FDNY t-shirt bearing the inscription, "Ladder 106: Your Guy in the Sky" across his broad shoulders. "Hey," he said. "We okay over here?"

"Yeah," Amy said. "We're good. I just got my head bopped a little is all. How's Gina?"

"Your friend with the blue eyes?"

"That's her."

"Er... does she always act like that?"

"She's got a psychological disorder named after her," Rosa said. "It's cool but also weird and sad."

"Huh," Barry said. "Those are the three exact words I'd have used to describe her." He pulled a penlight out of the latched pocket on his belt. "So... I know you look pretty okay, but considering you got hit on the head pulling her off those Kimye cosplayers and your, er... condition--" He gestured towards Amy's rounded stomach. "Well, considering all that you ought to at least let me check your pupils."

"Oh," she said. "Okay. Sure."

He did. "Pupils equal, round and reactive to light. Beautiful." He smiled. It was equally beautiful. "You ought to be all right. Just, you know, check with your primacy care doc if you start feeling woozy or anything."

"Sure thing."

He yawned. "I gotta go and give my report, such as it is, to the guys doing transport and then get some sleep. I'm on duty at seven tomorrow morning, after all. But still... I hope you had a good bachelorette party. All things considered."

She nodded. "All things considered."

He saluted and sauntered off. She watched him go, appreciative. Rosa raised an eyebrow at her. "So, was it?"

"Hmm?"

"Was it really a good one? I'm your maid of honor, or your co-maid of honor, at least, so I figure I ought to get a straight answer."

Amy shrugged. "I'm not really a strip club kind of girl."

"I figured. This was kind of Gina's idea."

"And she totally is."

"She's also a brawling with Kimye kind of girl."

"I'd have been just as happy chilling at Sycamore or Mission Dolores."

"As gross as either of those sounds to me," Rosa said, "yeah. I know you would have. We'll do it, mija. Me and you."

"Cool." Amy frowned. "Do you think it'll always be like this?"

"What?"

"My career. My life with Jake, my life in general... one night of chaos at Savage Men after another."

"Your career, yeah. I mean, you're a cop for fuck's sake. It's all about shit going down in skeevy places. As for the rest..." She chuckled and smiled. The real thing, bright and real, so rare on her face that Amy always took notice. "Hand in hand with the other, at least shit's going down in skeevy places with people you trust, who you love and who love you right back, right?

"That's a good point. I mean... life's crazy, and it's only going to get crazier when I take the sergeant's exam."

"Damn straight. You're going to have responsibility, then. Probably over Hitchcock and Scully or those weekend jagoffs."

Amy shudders. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Don't think about it, but know it's coming. Just remember what Terry always says. 'We're the 99... we do what we do and we look good doing it.'"

Amy smiled. It was good advice, something good to hold onto, even if she felt short and sweaty and like she weighed a trillion pounds right now. She also felt like she could take on the world and a lot of it had to do with the people around her. Life couldn't get much better. That's how it went with bachelorette parties, bridesmaids and best friends... when the latter two were great they could make even a crappy version of the first one seem sublime.


End file.
